forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forgotten Realms Wiki talk:Pronunciation Guide
This is a cool idea, but it can probably be auto-created. You should check with Movie about this, as an article like this goes out-of-date the second someone edits any of the pronunciations on a given article. ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:23, May 22, 2018 (UTC) : Ha good point! If it was automated it would save a ton of work for sure. I made the page because, AFAIK, nothing like this exists, a full compiled guide on pronunciation for the Realms. --Regis87 (talk) 21:29, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :: I am almost certain that it can be automated as an alphabetical table; to get it sorted as you have by category will be tougher. ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:32, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :::Okay, I have this working now (demonstration), but there are a few problems. :::# The pronunciations on the page do not always match the page name. For example, the Naga page gives the pronunciation of "nagas" which causes a mismatch when you put these two things in the same table. It's even worse for Dinosaur which gives the pronunciation of "behemoth" (wtf?). So, you're going to get every stray use of in the articles listed under that article's name. :::# "Races" is not currently a category, so I can't really reproduce the Races table that Regis made. I need some combination of categories and/or templates that can be used to uniquely select the set of pages for each table. "Animals" is easy, "Races" is more difficult. :::# You're going to get the "Invalid tag" error message in the References if the ref parameter is set to a shortcut ref tag (like ). :::# There is a limit of 500 results, which we may one day bump up against, especially if we just make one list of all pronunciations. :::There may be more, but that's what I've discovered so far. —Moviesign (talk) 17:42, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :::: Thanks for looking into this. ::::# That is probably solvable by adding a new silent field to , where one would enter the word being pronounced, but I'm not sure I find it argument enough to make that change. ::::# I thought we had Category:Races? The problem has always been that there has been controversy over what constitutes a race vs. a creature. ::::# Oh, right, of course. ::::# I think we can probably break 500. But that's per category, right? That's probably safe. :::: Well, I am opposed to list articles that require constant maintenance; it goes against the key idea that wikis are meant to have dynamic articles that are always improving. As an alternative, why don't we just have auto-add a Category:Articles that give pronunciations or such? :::: ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:06, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::# That would increase the complexity of the template quite a bit. Right now, it just includes the page name and the entire output of the template. Breaking it down to individual arguments gets messy, but is still possible, I think. :::::# That may have been a brain fart. I checked Aboleth and didn't see it in Races. So, what you said is true, we have to decide what is a race and what isn't. :::::# - :::::# Yes, I doubt we will have >500 official pronunciations in any one category, but ya never know. ::::: I don't really see the utility in a new category for pages that use the template. It would just give an alphabetical list of pages with little or no context. It's much more pleasing to peruse a list without having to click the things you are interested in—you lose the serendipity. :::::—Moviesign (talk) 20:51, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::: This was just an idea, we don't need to put a bunch of work into it. I don't mind manually adding pronunciations when they're all added or maintaining it. As for the Race vs Creature thing I did, for me, Race is sentient and creature is not, it can be changed if needed. This page is not a critical thing, just an attempt to create a dictionary of sorts for all FR pronunciation in one spot. --Regis87 (talk) 22:26, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::::We like stuff like this, at least I do. :) I don't think it will take much work other than what I've already done, we just need to clean up the articles where this template is used (if folks agree and are willing) so that the auto-generated tables are correct. —Moviesign (talk) 00:45, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Name & Namespace I like the list but, with the italicized title and the main namespace, it looks like it's an official source such as a magazine article. Can we rename it to something blander, maybe to "List of pronunciations", or move it to the "Forgotten Realms Wiki:" namespace as a wiki resource? — BadCatMan (talk) 11:01, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :Good idea. —Moviesign (talk) 13:02, May 24, 2018 (UTC)